Bajo mi disfraz
by nani27
Summary: Aparento lo mejor que puedo, ya nadie lo nota, pero debajo de todo esto aun sufro por ti. Lo siento si soy egoista pero es que aun te amo.


**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (hubiera secuestrado a Eriol y Shaoran para mi solita XD) pero la… ehhh ¿historia?... si bueno como sea… las ideas son mías, mías, mías, pero escribo sin ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerlos a ustedes…**

* * *

6:30 Suena el reloj. Me levanto, me doy un baño y me esmero un poco por lucir bien, después de todo, en mi trabajo es importante la apariencia.

Desayuno y salgo a tiempo en mi auto. Llego a la oficina y hago casi siempre lo mismo, pero al hacerlo me evita pensar.

Regreso en la noche a mi casa, preparo algo para comer, me alisto para dormir y entonces lloro inconsolablemente hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente hago lo mismo.

Y al siguiente.

Y al siguiente.

He hecho lo mismo desde que la soledad y el desamor inundaron todo mi ser.

Y eso se debe porque desde que _él_ dejo de amarme nada ha sido lo mismo. Mi vida cambio, mi físico cambio, mi personalidad cambio, mi alma cambio.

Al principio la soledad parecía buena compañera. Me ayudaba a sanar las heridas del alma y las heridas profundas que aun no cicatrizan en mi corazón. Vi el mundo desde otro punto de vista. Entendí el amor desde ambas perspectivas; la felicidad y la absoluta tristeza, y después creí que ya estaba lista para albergar una nueva esperanza en mi ya dañado corazón.

Me miro al espejo y aunque los demás piensan que en realidad la tristeza ya ha desaparecido de mí ser, noto en mi reflejo que aun se puede ver que no estoy bien.

De hecho, noto que estoy peor que antes.

¿Por qué? Simple, la soledad no se ha ido. Es más, nunca lo hizo.

Pero eso es algo que solo uno mismo nota y alberga como el más preciado y al mismo tiempo el más repulsivo secreto ¿para qué inquietar a los demás? No es justo que la felicidad de los demás se vea opacada por algo insignificante por un problema del cual en varios instantes yo misma dudo que sea.

¿Sera el hecho de estar sola? ¿O será acaso que en realidad deje de buscar el amor? ¿O será el hecho de que en realidad nunca supere a mi más grande amor? ¿O quizá es todo eso junto?

No lo sé.

Pero aun después de tanto tiempo, no olvido lo nuestro, tu contacto, tus múltiples maneras de demostrarme cuanto me amabas, tus palabras de amor, todos tus gestos, tu rostro. Todo tú aun anda presente en mi memoria grabado a fuego y tus besos aun se sienten como si solo hubiera sido ayer el día en que tú y yo éramos uno solo.

Una lagrima, dos, y nuevamente lloro. Lloro como siempre, supongo, no he llorado toda mi vida aunque lo haga cada noche.

¡Y es que me doy cuenta que en realidad no te olvide!

Por eso la maldita soledad me acosa y me asfixia ¿Cómo iba a invitar a alguien a entrar a mi corazón si tú nunca te habías ido de él? Con cada persona que conocía tenía que compararlo contigo y por eso nunca llego a ser con nadie nada más que una fuerte atracción.

Lo peor de todo es tener que verte siempre con otra persona.

¡Verte feliz y no conmigo!

Porque sí, soy egoísta y quiero ser yo la causa de esa felicidad. Pero por el mismo grande amor que te tengo no pude retenerte a mi lado, no pude aunque mi alma se deshacía en mil pedazos de cristal que se rompían con el contacto de la realidad.

Y ahora la amas a ella como se no me amaste a mí.

¿Cómo lo sé? Se nota cuando la miras, nunca me miraste así. Y ella te ama mucho, no creo que más de lo que yo te amo, pero sé que te ama incondicionalmente.

¿Y lo peor de todo? No puedo odiarla.

Porque descubrí en ella una gran amiga que aun se siente mal porque te tiene y porque sabe lo que llore por ti. Y no puedo inquietarla aunque quisiera con el hecho de que aun te amo, porque sé que ella sufriría conmigo. Ambas nos hemos apoyado en momentos difíciles y no voy a arruinar su felicidad, que también es la tuya. Ella se ha convertido en alguien importante de mi vida porque es de esas pocas personas fiables, leales y nobles que se pueden encontrar ¿Cómo odiarla si ni siquiera puedes dejar de quererla? Cada día comprendo porque la escogiste si aun ella es mejor persona que yo ¡y me duele reconocerlo!

Ahora solo me conformo con tu amistad, se que yo te incomodo, que preferirías no estar en un mismo lugar conmigo, pero te aguantas cuando estas con ella porque sabes el gran aprecio que me tiene. Y solo quieres verla feliz. Harías lo que fuera porque esa sonrisa no se desapareciera de su rostro y que no derramara ninguna lagrima, lo haces por evitarle un pesar muy grande, así como yo oculto mi verdad por el mismo motivo.

Supongo que tiene algo de razón la frase "su felicidad es la mía aunque no sea conmigo". Ella es tu felicidad y me odiarías si yo le hago algo malo, aunque repite que nadie puede hacerle daño a alguien como ella, mejor persona que yo por mucho.

Doy una nueva mirada al espejo y entiendo, que por más que lo intente, eres inalcanzable para mí, que nunca debí fijarme en ti y que lo nuestro fue un error que nunca se pudo remediar.

Nadie con quien compartir este dolor que me pesa y que llevo a cuestas cada día. Porque aun mi maldita nobleza no va a permitir que yo confiese todo esto que me callo y que nadie sabe, porque aprendí a disimular, a disfrazar el dolor.

No soy tan egoísta para volcar tu felicidad y esperare paciente hasta que llegue alguien que pueda borrar tu recuerdo, aunque será difícil – y creo que imposible – pero mientras tanto voy a seguir como siempre.

Duermo y nuevamente suena la alarma.

Otro día más sin ti.

Otro día más para disimular.

Otro día más para tratar de olvidar.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me dieron ganas de escribir algo triste y solo me salió del alma. **

**Por cierto el titulo de la historia apesta (eso creo) pero ahhh... soy pesima en eso de buscar nombres...  
**

**Con respecto a mi historia MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO veré cuando pueda subir el nuevo capítulo que espero poderlo hacer en estos días. Por lo pronto los dejare para seguir escribiendo y quizás los sorprenda con otro one-shot por estos días, obvio, menos triste.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto querido lectores!**


End file.
